Lo que el viento no se llevó
by Mickz
Summary: Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan, no importa el tiempo.


Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es sólo **MÍA

* * *

**

Lo que el viento no se llevó

Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro, el viento remolineaba levantando la arena y hondeaba sus rubios cabellos.

Sus orbes estaban clavados en un punto inexistente del desértico paisaje, ya estaba sola, ya podía dejar de fingir.

Un grito de desesperación escapó de su garganta. Solía hacer eso, gritar y gritar hasta perder la voz, era su forma de desahogarse, de calmar aquellos sentimientos que no podía controlar.

Frívola y distante era a la vista de todos, pero todos aquellos no eran capaces de ver su interior, ni siquiera sus hermanos. Si lo supieran sabrían que detrás de aquella mascara se encuentra una chica frágil y asustada, que llora, llora por todo aquello a lo que no le puede hacer frente, que sufre porque debe soportar todo el peso sobre su espalda y nadie le ayuda.

Todo el mundo sabía sobre Temari Sabaku No, pero nadie la conocía en verdad.

Quizá haya sido su culpa, porque desde un principio hizo las cosas sola, negándose a recibir ayuda, quizá fue su culpa por ser tan soberbia y obstinada.

Se sentó en el suelo y respiró más profundo, tratando de calmarse. ¿Qué la había llevado a eso? La respuesta era simple y ridícula a su criterio, recuerdos, recuerdos que el tiempo no quiso borrar.

El más frecuente era su madre, pero esta vez era una excepción. Esta vez se trataba de un hombre, un hombre que fue muy especial en su vida, aunque eso no lo admitiría, Nara Shikamaru. ¿No es curioso cómo se puede pasar del amor al odio tan fácilmente? Ella lo había comprobado.

Siendo embajadora era muy común hacer viajes a Konoha, era muy común que él fuera su guía, aunque ya no lo necesitara. Pero ese día él jamás llegó, harta, se fue a buscarlo. Llevaban saliendo más de un año, la relación era un tanto peculiar, se veían poco, pero cuando estaban juntos aprovechaban mucho el tiempo. Varias veces le habían advertido que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionaban y dejaban "mucho peso sobre la cabeza" pero poco y nada le importaba lo que las cotillas sin nada mejor que hacer dijeran.

Buscó por todos lados, sin encontrar pista alguna de su paradero, ya estaba por rendirse cuando divisó su cabeza, era inconfundible. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, ya se imaginaba cuando le dijera el tan conocido "_mujer problemática" _pero su semblante cambió rápidamente al ver la más espantosa escena que ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó. Shikamaru se estaba besando de manera asquerosa y desesperada con Ino Yamanaka.

Ella era la espectadora de la propia infidelidad que su novio cometía, apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos crujieron, y el sonido alertó a los dos infragantes.

─ Temari ─ Susurró la rubia, el sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquella mujer le produjo asco.

─ Te lo puedo explicar ─ Un intento patético por parte del dominador de sombras ¿Qué se suponía que debía explicar? Para una persona con tan alto coeficiente intelectual era una treta vergonzosa.

─ Creo que las imágenes hablan por sí solas ─ El desprecio en voz era evidente ─ Disfruta estar con tu zorra, que por cierto me da pena, es asqueroso ser la "otra", que denigrante ─ Y de esa manera se fue tratando de salvar un poco del orgullo que le quedaba, mientras moría por dentro.

Desde aquel día no lo había vuelto a ver, no sabía nada de él, seguía siendo embajadora, después de todo no iba a dejar que destruyeran su vida, no era tapete de nadie. Pero el destino es incierto y esa misma tarde quiso que se volvieran a encontrar, él como un hombre comprometido y ella como la mujer que siempre fue. Las heridas no tardaron en abrir y, terminada la maldita reunión a la que él asistía por ser consejero, se alejó lo más que pudo.

Ya no quería jugar a hacerse la fuerte, ya no quería tener que soportar más el dolor.

Volvió a su hogar, bajo su fachada de firmeza y seguridad.

─ Temari…─ Otra vez aquella voz ─ Es bueno verte ─

Volteó enfrentando sus verdes ojos contra los marrones de él.

─ Que pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo ¿verdad? ─ Inquirió posando las manos en la cadera.

Ese recuerdo no se borraría jamás, pues no perdonaba una traición, y menos de aquel con el que pensó que era feliz. Quizá fuera falsa al ocultar su debilidad pero esa misma mascara es la que le ayudaba a seguir de pie tras el paso de los días.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termino el fic, ¡mi primer Shikatema! Y se que seguramente deben odiarme en estos momentos pero el lado bueno es que… ¡No saben donde vivo! XD así que no podrán matarme.

Pero si quiero que me digan que les pareció, así me despido diciendo: dejen un review y háganme muy feliz

Ciao mis lectoras.


End file.
